


Only In Dreams

by TheAuthorman



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorman/pseuds/TheAuthorman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

And then Eugenides awoke, still huddled on the floor of the queen's dungeon. It had all been a dream. A particularly inviting dream, but a dream nonetheless.


	2. Practice For Tomorrow

He levered himself to his feet and stared, unblinking and unseeing, at the world outside. Practice for tomorrow, he told himself. After all, Ornon had prevailed. He'd be unblinking and unseeing for real soon enough.

Morning came too soon. Morning did not come soon enough. The queen's hangman led him out into the dawn chill. The only other person present was the queen herself. She oversaw every hanging, and so she would oversee this one. The steps of the gallows creaked under his feet. The rope bit as the hangman fit the noose around his neck.

The trapdoor dropped.

He kicked once, twice, then stilled as he felt a voice steal into the back of his mind. _Not this time. Not yet._

And then he started to choke.


End file.
